fakeracingseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 15 Kobalt 400
The Kobalt 400 is the once annual CTRS NMGAR race at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. The Season 15 running was won by JL22GB16. Lineup # 44 Eliza Asher # 98 Justin Lisonby # 03 Jackie J. Johnson Jr. # 1 Beka Moss # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 51 RustyWalrus # 24 Rob Mooney # 43 Darian # 53 Sloppy Joe # 39 Michael Sobieski # 52 Mary Gresham # 3 Heather Stucole # 29 Luca Icks # 54 Brenna Carmichael # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 01 AdrianTheBully # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 95 WhatInCarnation # 90 Vince Freeze # 92 Christian Merrick Jr. # 8 Mike Alladore # 40 Austin James # 33 Zachary Novak # 13 nascarfan # 20 Otty757 # 97 CodyRacing # 6 Lance Vernio # 22 Kyleigh Martin # 10 Tommy Roberts # 04 CodeineGod # 42 Scott Roush # 16 JL22GB16 # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 62 CodyTheBully # 26 HB Barber # 18 DoubleEdud # 85 TruexLost # 74 Revan # 58 HG KEndall # 9 Lombard Mom # 84 Stoffi Leinheim Race Justin Lisonby got a much better jump than Eliza Asher and would pull away with the early lead. Jackie J. Johnson Jr. would move to second with Mrcuz third and Rusty Walrus fourth as the first caution would come out on lap 3, as Brinolyn Moss and Mary Gresham would converge together on the nose of Rob Mooney, sending all 3 spinning. Also collected were Kyle C. Pericles, John Wes Ardnt, Kyleigh Martin, Revan, HG Kendall, TruexLost, and Mike Alladore. On the following restart, Mike Mrcuz would get a great jump on the start and take the lead, but then would quickly lose it to Jackie J. Johnson Jr. while TruexLost got stuck middle three wide between faster traffic and sending him, Mary Gresham, and Kyle C. Pericles on a spin off Turn 2. On the next restart, Darian would make a move to the inside of Mike Mrcuz for second, which would allow him to get a run to the inside of Johnson for the lead. Darian would get it as the open door would allow Rusty Walrus to move to second. Contact between Heather Stucole and Johnson would nearly send Johnson around on lap 14. On lap 16, Rusty Walrus would take the lead away from Darian, then Sloppy Joe would make an unscheduled pit stop from the top 5 as Beka Moss took the lead back from Rusty. The third caution would come out on lap 18 for a solo spin by AdrianTheBully. One restart later, Darian would go from third to first on the restart as Beka Moss would fall to sixth, ;but a lap later Heather Stucole would take the lead away, then she washed up off Turn 4 and gave the lead away to JL22GB16. On lap 27, Beka Moss took the lead away from the 16, but it wasn't long until HB Barber got spun out by CodeineGod, setting the field back together for another restart. On the lap 33 restart, JL22GB16 got back around the 1 of Beka Moss, bringing inside last-row starter LombardMom with him to second. Scott Roush would run third, with Johnson fourth and Austin James fifth. On lap 37, Austin James would move past Scott Roush for third behind Lombard and JL, and from there, JL never looked back as JL22GB16 would win at Las Vegas. On lap 38, the caution would come out as Darian got into the side of Scott Roush, causing Scott Roush and Heather Stucole's front ends to converge on Darian's nose, sending all 3 on a spin. Also collected were Christian Merrick Jr., Zachary Novak, Tommy Roberts, Mary Gresham, AdrianTheBully, DoubleEdud, CodyTheBully, Mike Alladore, Brinolyn Moss, Justin Lisonby, and Michael Sobieski. Results # 16 JL22GB16 # 9 Lombard Mom # 40 Austin James # 51 Rusty Walrus # 1 Beka Moss # 13 nascarfan # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 29 Luca Icks # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 03 Jackie J. Johnson Jr. # 6 Lance Vernio # 54 Brenna Carmichael # 90 Vince Freeze # 44 Eliza Asher # 20 Otty757 # 97 CodyRacing # 53 Sloppy Joe # 58 HG Kendall # 22 Kyleigh Martin # 52 Mary Gresham # 85 TruexLost # 18 DoubleEdud # 04 CodeineGod # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 95 WhatInCarnation # 8 Mike Alladore # 98 Justin Lisonby # 84 Stoffi Leinheim # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 39 Michael Sobieski # 43 Darian # 01 AdrianTheBully # 3 Heather Stucole # 42 Scott Roush # 92 Christian Merrick Jr. # 33 Zachary Novak # 62 CodyTheBully # 10 Tommy Roberts # 26 HB Barber # 24 Rob Mooney # 74 Revan